Generally, a bag, backpack, purse, carrying case, briefcase or attaché case, equipment and/or supply container, suitcase, or another luggage item for human and/or animal use (hereinafter and collectively a “bag”) is used to encompass and transport a myriad of transportable or portable items of varying sizes to be carried inside the bag. Such items may include a vast array of items for personal, commercial, medical, and/or deployment/military use, including, by way of limited example, clothing, toiletries, beauty supplies, outdoor gear, batteries, camera equipment, office supplies, paper goods, books, electronic devices and supplies, food and/or beverages, utensils, identification items, money, medical supplies and equipment, first aid supplies and equipment, and much more. Currently, “built-in organizers” and/or “organizer inserts” are used to organize these portable items. These types of existing organizers generally involve reconfiguring and replicating other features normally found on or in the original bags.
For example, existing “built-in” organizers are often formed of stretchable loops and/or soft fabric with mesh or material pockets and pouches having zippered or flapped closures on the interior and/or exterior of the bag. An example of this type of built-in organizer is shown in prior art FIG. 1A. In addition, elastic bands are often fastened at both ends of a bag's interior and used to retain contents in place during transport. Built-in organizers are sewn, attached, or adhered to the bags themselves, as is the case with mesh pockets built into the walls of a pack and retaining elastic bands fastened at both ends of a bag's interior.
Organizer “inserts” typically feature soft pouches and/or pockets sewn or attached to portable rectangular sections of foam or other semi-soft materials used in the construction of a typical bag. FIGS. 1B-1D illustrate several exemplary organizer inserts that exist in the prior art. Similar to built-in organizers, the pockets and pouches of organizer inserts are not adjustable and cannot be reorganized to fit a user's needs. In addition, due to their diminutive size in comparison to the interior volume of an average bag, organizer inserts often become a component of clutter within an already disorganized space as the organizer shifts in transport.
A “wall divider” provides another type of existing organizer insert, an example of which is shown in prior art FIG. 1E. Wall dividers are typically formed of sections of padded foam laid perpendicular to each other such that the sections combine to frame a number of cutouts suited to receive and separate particular items, often camera equipment such as lenses and camera body housings. The wall divider is placed within the interior of the bag, perpendicular to the bag's walls. Despite segmenting or dividing the larger interior of the bag into smaller spaces for the purposes of bag organization and item management, this option doesn't provide a fully stable storage structure for high-end items such as camera equipment.